Matsumoto Jun
Jun Matsumoto (松本 潤 Matsumoto Jun; born August 30, 1983), often called MatsuJun, is a Japanese idol, singer, actor, television personality and radio host. He is best known for being the youngest member of the popular boy band Arashi. Since the group's debut in 1999, it has achieved 20 number one singles, 6 number one studio albums, 1 number one greatest hits compilation album and has sold 9.9 million records in Japan alone to date Matsumoto is also an award-winning actor and is primarily known for his roles in the Hana Yori Dango series, the first season of Gokusen, Bambino!, Kimi wa Pet and the third season of Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo. Profile * Name: Matsumoto Jun (松本潤) * Nick Name: Matsujun * Profession: actor, singer, host * Date of Birth: August 30, 1983 * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Height: 173cm * Weight: 58kg * Blood type: A rh- * Zodiac: Virgo * Interests: acting, music, dance, theatre, photography * Favorite smiley: m(_ _)m * Favorite Sport: baseball * Talent agency: Johnny's Entertainment Early life Born in Tokyo, Japan, Matsumoto is the youngest child of his parents. He has an older sister whose support of KinKi Kids influenced his decision to join Johnny's Entertainment in 1996. Thinking it might bode good luck, he sent his application to the agency on his elementary school graduation day and received a phone call weeks later from the president himself, Johnny Kitagawa, inviting him to attend a rehearsal. Due to this, Matsumoto is frequently referred to as an elite within the agency because he did not have to audition.POP! Goes the MatsuJun (or Lessons Learned from a Japanese Idol), Asia Pacific Arts; University of California in Los Angeles; retrieved on October 29, 2008. Matsumoto began his career in the entertainment industry as a back-up dancer for other groups like many other Juniors in the agency before he was drafted into a five-member group named Arashi in 1999 at the age of 16. He graduated from Horikoshi Gakuen, a renowned high school known for its many performing arts alumnae, at the age of 18 with other contemporaries Kyoko Fukada and Ai Kato whom he counts as his high school senpai.Arashi no Shukudai-kun episode 23, 2007-03-17; retrieved on October 17, 2008 1999 - present: Arashi The group's debut was announced with much fanfare aboard a cruise ship off the coast of Honolulu, Hawai'i on September 15, 1999. The group's name, chosen by the agency, means "storm" and is meant to represent the group's ambition of "creating a storm throughout the world" through their music. Arashi's debut single, "A・RA・SHI", was a massive success upon its release reaching number 1 on the charts and selling over 970,000 copies at the end of its chart-run setting a new record for the highest first-week sales. A fan favorite, the group still performs the song during their live concerts to this day. Arashi's record would only be broken almost 7 years later by fellow JE boy band KAT-TUN's debut single, "Real Face", in March 2006. All of Arashi's singles, album and DVD releases have been successful chart performers. The only singles that did not top the Oricon singles chart were "Typhoon Generation", "Tomadoi Nagara" and "Hadashi No Mirai/Kotoba yori Taisetsu na Mono". Their 2008 single, "Truth/Kaze no Mukō e", is their most successful release since their debut single and has sold over 600,000 copies as of October 2008. In addition to music, Arashi are also prominent television personalities having hosted 12 different variety shows since 2001. Their first program, Mayonaka no Arashi ("Midnight Arashi"), lasted 38 episodes. Currently, the five are the hosts of three variety programs, Arashi no Shukudai-kun ("Arashi's Homework"), Himitsu no Arashi-chan ("Arashi-chan's Secrets") and a game show, VS Arashi. Acting career 1997 - present Matsumoto made his television debut as an actor in 1997 in the mystery-thriller series, Bokura no Yūki ~Miman Toshi~, opposite both members of KinKi Kids and band mate Masaki Aiba.DramaWiki: Bokura no Yuuki -Miman Toshi-; retrieved on October 17, 2008. He appeared on the silver screen for the first time a year later in Shinjuku Tanteidan Shōnen''but his breakthrough did not come till 2001 however when he was cast as Hajime Kinda'ichi in the third season of ''Kinda'ichi Shōnen no Jikenbo taking over the role from senpai Tsuyoshi Domoto and co-starring opposite Anne Suzuki.DramaWiki: Kinda'ichi Shounen no Jikenbo Season 3; retrieved on October 18, 2008. Arashi's single, "Jidai", was used as the theme song for the drama and was named "Best Theme Song" at the 30th Television Drama Academy Awards.30th Television Drama Academy Awards; retrieved on October 18, 2008. Matsumoto gained further popularity as an actor in 2002 when he starred in the first season of Gokusen with Yukie Nakama, Shun Oguri, Tomohiro Waki, Hiroki Narimiya and Yuma Ishigaki. His portrayal of the troubled but highly intelligent student, Shin Sawada, drew acclaim and won him "Best Supporting Actor" at the 33rd Television Drama Academy Awards. He later returned with most of the original cast to star in the special epilogue episode in 2003.DramaWiki: Gokusen Season 1; retrieved on October 17, 2008. His character also made a cameo in bandmate Shō Sakurai's comedy series, Yoiko no Mikata, in the same year.DramaWiki: Yoiko no Mikata; retrieved on October 18, 2008. Matsumoto took another high-profile role in the live-action adaptation of manga series, Kimi wa Pet, as Takeshi "Momo" Goda, starring opposite Koyuki the same year.DramaWiki: Kimi wa Pet Arashi starred in their first film together in 2002 entitled Pika*nchi Life Is Hard Dakedo Happy and came together again for its sequel, Pika**nchi Life Is Hard Dakara Happy, in 2004. He also starred in the film Tokyo Tower as a womanizer with a preference for older women with senpai Junichi Okada in the same year. In 2005, Matsumoto took the most prominent role of his career to date when he was cast as Tsukasa Domyōji in the live-action adaptation of shōjo manga Hana Yori Dango. Co-starring opposite Mao Inoue, Shun Oguri, Shota Matsuda and Tsuyoshi Abe, the series was a success with an average viewership rating of 19.6%. Matsumoto's portrayal as the air-headed and arrogant leader of four heirs to billionaire business empires won him "Best Supporting Actor" again at the 47th Television Drama Academy Awards.DramaWiki: Hana Yori Dango Season 1 The show's success spawned a second season which aired in 2007 and was an even bigger hit with television audiences with an improved viewership rating of 21.7% at the end of its run. The second series were lauded with more accolades when it was named "Best Drama" while Inoue and Matsumoto won "Best Lead Actress" and "Best Supporting Actor" at the Television Drama Academy Awards and the Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix respectively.DramaWiki: Hana Yori Dango Season 2 TBS decided to end the series through a film, Hana Yori Dango -Final-'', which hit the big screen on June 28, 2008 in Japan. The film stayed at number 1 at the box office for 3 consecutive weekendsJapanese Box Office, June 28–29: HanaDan Final at #1, Anime News NetworkJapanese Box Office, July 5–6: HanaDan Stays at #1, Anime News NetworkJapanese Box Office, July 12–13: HanaDan's 3rd #1 Week, Anime News Network and stayed in the top 10 for 10 weekends with returns of more than 6 billion yen at the end of its run.Japanese Boz Office, August 2-3: Ponyo's 3rd Week at #1, Anime News Network; retrieved on October 18, 2008. The film was also released in Hong Kong, Singapore and South Korea.Release dates for Hana Yori Dango: Fainaru, IMDB; retrieved on October 18, 2008. In 2007, Matsumoto starred in ''Bambino! which won him his first "Best Lead Actor" trophy at the 53rd Television Drama Academy Awards. In the same year, Arashi starred in their third film together entitled Kiroii Namida while Matsumoto was cast in his most controversial role to date when he co-starred with Nana Eikura in the independent film Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru as the lead character, Yūki Yori, who falls in love and develops a romantic relationship with his younger twin sister. Matsumoto also continued to choose more varied characters when he took on his first jidaigeki (period piece) role in a 2008 re-make of Akira Kurosawa's The Hidden Fortress, Kakushi Toride no San-Akunin: The Last Princess, with other award-winning actors Hiroshi Abe, Kippei Shiina and Masami Nagasawa. He also re-united with Bambino! co-star, Karina, in the special television movie, Myū no Anyo Papa ni Ageru, which aired as part of the 24 Hours TV charity special in 2008. He portrayed a man diagnosed with CIDP struggling to recuperate and return to normal life with his wife and young daughter. This tanpatsu was highly rated with a viewership rating of 25.6%. Due to his highly acclaimed role as Domyouji Tsukasa in the Hanadan trilogy, Matsumoto was awarded GQ man of the year under the Singer/Actor category. He will be playing Bito, a half-Japanese, half-Filipino character in his new drama, Smile. He will be working with Yui Aragaki, Kiichi Nakai, and OBI in this drama. The drama started in April 17, 2009. http://www.tbs.co.jp/smile09/ He will be starring, together with the other members of ARASHI, Saigo No Yakusoku , wich is due to start January 09, 2010 Personal life and personality Matsumoto was once designated the "Comedy Leader" of Arashi but has more or less lost that image as he grew up. Now known more for his frank nature and sharp tongue, he has been called "DoS" ("extreme sadist") by his bandmates and openly admits to being rather neurotic and methodical.Oshareism interview: Jun Matsumoto Despite this, all of Arashi have stated that he cares most for the members and the group itself. He is close to his bandmates and has stated that they have never properly fought since they were brought together by the agency, mostly in part to the peaceful nature of the group's leader Satoshi Ohno and band member Masaki AibaShōnen Club Premium interview -- a claim supported by bandmate Shō Sakurai.Oshareism interview: Sho Sakurai He is also known for his serious work ethic -- often juggling several projects (music, television, film and radio) at the same time. Matsumoto is a huge fan of American superstar Janet Jackson, often referring to his opportunity to meet his idol during several of his media interviews. He is also a fan of American actors Johnny Depp, Kevin Spacey, Leonardo DiCaprio and Brad Pitt and enjoys kabuki. He is near-sighted and usually wears contacts on stage and screen but reverts to glasses when he's not working. He has expressed a deep admiration for his label's president, Johnny Kitagawa, describing him as the biggest influence in his life. He also enjoys surfing and drives to the beach alone whenever he has free time.Oshareism interview: Jun Matsumoto Tips for Jun Matsumoto's Girlfriend How to become Jun's girlfriend, tips! (From the members of ARASHI, including Jun Matsumoto) AIBA "Properly listen to what Matsumoto san has to say!" In Matsumoto san's case, it would be best if it's someoen that can stay with him when eating even if it takes a long time. In those instances it's necessary to properly listen to what he says. If you sit there clueless and then stop listening he'll ask things like "So, what do you think about that?" and suddenly kick you to the curb (bitter laugh). Now that I think about it, he once spilled red wine on my white pants. That time I lost (bitter laugh). When you eat with Matsumoto san, I suggest you don't wear any white clothes. NINO "Be aware of style!" In any case, Matsumoto san is stylish. He changes his hairstyle often, and he likes clothes so it seems he goes shopping often as well. Since I have no interest in style I'm not really sure, but I believe he definitely matches various types of clothes and wears it well. Even at home, he has a quite a lot of clothes. Since that's the type of person he is, wouldn't it he come to like someone that is definitely just naturally aware of style? There might even be instances where he goes to buy clothes during a date, so it's definitely an advantage if it's someone that likes clothes. OHNO "Become his manager for a day!" Matsujun really likes when you do something he wants you to do, before he asks. In other words someone that can sense things, someone that can examine a situation and figure things out, that's how you can grab his heart, I think. On the flip side, it's someone that just naturally aware of themself. Specifically, what can you do to please him? That's not only too hard but I can't really explain it...If you become his manager for a day I believe you'll probably be able to learn the points on when to be 'aware' of things (laughs). SHO "Be able to read and recognize a list of movie stars!" Since MatsuJun watches movies frequently. Even the day we went to Osaka for the C1000 event, he said he woke up early and went to watch a movie. I believe he likes movies quite a lot. He'll definitely enjoy it if you say things like "so and so was a good piece" or "So and so actor's acting is great." That and it seems he's quite into pasta. Since he says, "My napolitan is really good," if you're someone that can't eat napolitan I hope you definitely overcome that (laughs). Matsumoto Jun personally likes this type of girl! "Someone that can read the air and act accordingly" When we're together, I'm interested in how that person goes about things. I believe to be able to read the air a person needs a sense for it, and I think at that point that person's true character comes out. For example if we're all eating together once the plates are empty, it's not about cleaning that up but it's the timing of when to clean it up that I find important. If that sense is the same as me, then I feel like it's someone I can date a long time. Filmography Dramas *Smile as Bito (TBS, 2009) *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru as Hayato Yamaguchi (NTV, 2008) *Bambino! as Ban Shogo (NTV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 as Domyouji Tsukasa (TBS, 2007) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari "Imakiyo-san" (Fuji TV, 2006) *Hana Yori Dango as Domyouji Tsukasa (TBS, 2005) *Propose (NTV, 2005, ep1) *Kimi wa Petto as Momo/Goda Takeshi (TBS, 2003) *Gokusen SP as Sawada Shin (NTV, 2003) *Yoiko no Mikata as Sawada Shin (Gokusen) (NTV, 2003, Cameo) *Gokusen as Sawada Shin (NTV, 2002) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 3 as Kindaichi Hajime (NTV, 2001) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo: Murder on the Magic Express as Kindaichi Hajime (NTV, 2001) *Mukai Arata No Doubutsu Nikki ~Aiken Roshinante No Sainan~ as Kindaichi Hajime (NTV, 2001, Cameo) *The Worst Dates as Yuusuke (NTV, 2000, ep2) *V no Arashi as Matsumoto Jun (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kowai Nichiyoubi "Furugiya" as S (NTV, 1999, ep10) *Nekketsu Ren-ai Dou "Case 2: Leo A-type Boy" as Nikaidou Akira and "Case 11: Gemini B-type Boy" as Fukunaga Kousuke (NTV, 1999, ep2 & 11) *Hitsuyou no Nai Hito as Ohno Takuji (NHK, 1998) *BOYS BE... Jr. "Hakunetsu! Renai Shitai Shoukougun" as Yuu (NTV, 1998, ep1) *Mou Hitotsu no Shinzou as Kitamura Tooru (NHK, 1997) *Bokura no Yuuki ~Miman Toshi~ as Mori (NTV, 1997) *Hoken Chousa Shigarami Tarou no Jikenbo Kijin Jiken (TBS, 1997) Movies *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin/The Last Princess(2008) *Kiiroi Namida (2007) *Boku wa Imôto ni Koi wo Suru (2007) *Tokyo Tower (2005) as iyot *Pika**nchi Life Is Hard Dakara Happy (2004) *Pika*nchi Life Is Hard Dakedo Happy(2002) *Shinjuku Shônen Tanteidan (1998) Stage *West Side Story (2004) *East of Eden (2005) *Stand By Me (1997) Commercials *AU KDDI *Pepsi Nex (solo) *Tongari Corn *C1000 *Pino *O'Zack *McDonald's *Coca Cola *Parco *Petit Awards Bibliography *嵐お宝フォト''Book Big Wave'', RECO Books, ISBN 4-862040-51-9. *アラシゴト—まるごと嵐の5年半 Arashigoto, 集英社, 2005.7.31, ISBN 408780416X External links *DramaWiki Category:Artists Category:J-Actors Category:J-Pop Category:Blood Type A Category:1983 Births Category:Tokyo Artists Category:Johnny's Entertainment